skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Merethic Era *Midsotal and Jörmunir are slain by Alduin and buried under the Sea of Ghosts during the Dragon War. ---- First Era ---- Second Era 2E 20 *The Nelthar clan is founded by Ultima II. 2E 897 *Tiber Septim declares an end to the Second Era, and thus, the Third Era begins. ---- Third Era 3E 41 *The successful acquisition of the city of Helgen by Kintyra I's orders occurs, though much damage was dealt to the city and surrounding garrisons. 3E 170 *Ambrogio Valyrian is born in Alinor, on the 9th of Second Seed. 3E 433 *The Oblivion Crisis is resolved with the destruction of the Amulet of Kings and Martin Septim's death, ending the Septim Empire and beginning the Fourth Era. ---- Fourth Era 4E 82 *Axilorax Vendal is born in Blacklight, on the 15th of Sun's Height 4E 112 *Attrebus III is born in the Imperial City, on the 12th day of Sun's Height. *The Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs, devestating the hold greatly. *Jörmunir awakens in the Skytemple Ruins where he was buried, unknowingly causing a great earthquake as he attempted to emerge. He entered a meditative state and began to wait for centuries until he was powerful enough to escape the burial grounds. 4E 115 *Sosia Carvain is born in Chorrol, on the 22nd day of Evening Star. * 4E 147 *Thorstein is born in The Reach, on the 15th of Sun's Dawn. 4E 167 *Silian Secunia is born in County Anvil, on the 20th of Rain's Hand. 4E 168 *Titus Mede II is crowned Emperor. *Vertiu Guard is born in County Anvil. 4E 170 *Dunnham is born in Illiac Bay, on the 3rd of Morning Star. 4E 173 *S'Baadar is born in Elsweyr, on the 6th of Sun's Height. *Valsten the Damned is born in Daggerfall, on the 11th of Frostfall. *Vönund Battle-Born is born in Whiterun, on the 5th of Hearthfire. 4E 175 *Gunngeir Eagle-Eye is born in Solitude, on the 19th of Evening Star. *Valorwen is born in Alinor, on the 5th day of Frostfall. 4E 181 *Hjotra Hanse is born in Helgen, on the 7th of Last Seed. 4E 182 *Angelika is born in Riften , on the 31st of Frostfall. 4E 186 *Ja'Guare is born in Elsweyr, on the 25th of Sun's Dusk *Shavir is born in Elsweyr, on the 25th of Sun's Dusk *Thor Frostleaf is born in Windhelm, on the 19th of Rain's Hand. 4E 199 *The Iliac Bay Guardsmen are founded in High Rock. 4E 201 *A violent Civil War between the Imperial Legion and Stormcloaks rebels comes to its climax. *Vittoria Vici is murdered on the 27th of Last Seed by the Dark Brotherhood. *Titus Mede II is assassinated by an unknown Dark Brotherhood associate. Attrebus III rules the Empire as Regent until the Imperial council can elect a new Emperor. 4E 203 *The battle of Solitude is commenced between the Imperial Legion and Stormcloaks for control of the Hold of Haafingar. Ultimately, after heavy fighting, the Stormcloak rebels prevail and capture Solitude. 4E 205 *The Second Great War begins when High Rock declares war on Skyrim and Hammerfell. __NOEDITSECTION____NOCONTENTCONVERT____NOINDEX____NOTITLECONVERT__ Category:Organization